


Over the Edge

by SlantedKnitting



Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Merlin has Arthur as his mercy and takes full advantage of the moment.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861774
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus challenge entry for Kinkalot 2020, week #4: [at the limit](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/16448.html)

Merlin looked down at Arthur, considering his options.

Arthur was sprawled out on their bed, wrists and ankles tied down, blindfold over his eyes, cock red and straining.

It made for such a pretty sight.

Merlin leaned down and ran his hands up Arthur’s thighs, and Arthur sighed, lifting his hips as if Merlin was going to give him what he wanted.

Deciding to indulge him a little, Merlin took hold of the base of Arthur’s cock and stroked up, just once. Arthur huffed, his hips twitching. Merlin did it again, just a single upstroke, and Arthur groaned.

Merlin continued, teasing Arthur until he was a trembling mess, and then he leaned down and took Arthur’s cock into his mouth. Arthur bucked, and Merlin pulled off with a cough.

“Watch it,” he said.

“Fuck, Merlin—”

“Shush.”

Arthur pursed his lips. Merlin grinned.

He’d been teasing Arthur like this for hours, keeping him right on the edge, pushing him closer and closer to the limit of what he could handle. Merlin knew he could handle a lot.

Arthur shifted, asking for more, so Merlin leaned down and flicked his tongue against the head of his cock.

“Yeah,” Arthur moaned as Merlin licked him. “Fuck yeah, I’m gonna come.”

Merlin pulled off with a chuckle. “No you’re not.”

Arthur pouted, and Merlin shifted up to give him a kiss.

“Want me to fuck you?” he asked.

Arthur nodded, so Merlin set about getting his ankles free and getting out the lube. He spread it over his fingers and shoved them in Arthur’s arse without preamble, making Arthur groan.

“Come on,” Arthur said, clenching his muscles around Merlin’s fingers. “Just—”

Merlin crooked his fingers, and Arthur gasped as he pressed against his prostate.

“Fuck,” Arthur whined. “Merlin, please—”

“Please what?” Merlin asked, adding pressure. Arthur tossed his head back.

“Please let me come.”

Merlin laughed. “No.”

Arthur groaned, pushing his hips forward to get more of Merlin’s fingers. “Then please fuck me.”

“That can be arranged.” Merlin pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock before pushing in. Arthur hissed, and Merlin gave him a moment to adjust before sliding the rest of the way inside him.

“How’s this?” Merlin asked, rocking his hips without waiting for an answer.

“Good,” Arthur said through clenched teeth.

“You’re not going to come like this,” Merlin said.

“I could.”

“You literally never have.”

“Today could be the day.”

Merlin grinned, fucking Arthur harder instead of responding. Arthur just groaned. Merlin knew he could get close like this, really close, painfully close, but Arthur had never yet come without his cock being touched, and Merlin wasn’t nearly done with him.

He did let himself come, though, pulling out and unloading all over Arthur’s cock. Arthur moaned even louder than Merlin, lifting his hips, his cock jerking.

“Fuck,” Arthur said. “Why do you get to have all the fun?”

Merlin just wrapped a hand around Arthur’s come-covered cock and gave it a few strokes. Arthur gasped, his mouth stretching open, and Merlin smirked. He continued until Arthur was panting and squirming and swearing, and then he pulled his hand away.

“Oh— _fuck_ ,” Arthur moaned, his hips arching off the bed. “Fuck, no, fuck— _no_ —”

He came with a sad sort of sound, his cock jerking beautifully.

“Shame,” Merlin said, grinning.

“Fuck you,” Arthur panted. “God damn. _Fuck_.”

Merlin chuckled and gave Arthur’s cock a few more strokes, making Arthur twitch.

“You want to keep going?” he asked.

“Yes. Please.”

“Hm.” Merlin pulled his hand away. “Maybe next time.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No.”

Arthur groaned, pouting ridiculously. Merlin grinned and leaned down for a kiss.

“Love you,” he said.

“Hate you,” was Arthur’s reply.

“Maybe I’ll just leave you tied up until you can think of something nice to say.” He gave Arthur another quick kiss and got off the bed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Arthur asked again.

“Think I’ll make some tea,” Merlin said, and he went to the kitchen, leaving a loudly complaining Arthur behind.


End file.
